We Are Closer
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: As Roman and Jaida come to terms with their passionate encounter the night of Blizzard Raw, a new challenge arrives in the shape of a face from one person's past. Does this get in the way of their growing feelings for one another? The sequel to "We Are Fire". Roman/OC


_**A/N: Due to popular demand, I have decided to expand We Are Fire into a miniseries. About five stories in all, give or take. We'll see how it goes. But thank you guys SO much for the feedback for We Are Fire. It was amazing. Hope I won't let you down with the rest.**_

_**Huge thanks to**__ NESSAANCALIME6913, Bharm, Dark winged writer, 33, NicolexxBee, Alexis Black-Reigns, LetItReign, Alisi824, Guest, Sasha, XxWeaverOfNightmaresxX, IRENELOVE83, Chermayne, corbettluv, ChelleLew, Guest, benova13, CFierce116, Xx-ROSE-THORNE-xX __**and **__princessreigns __**for reviewing! For newbies, I advise you read We Are Fire first. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"So..." Summer Rae started as she picked on her chicken salad in the hotel restaurant, "You hear Roman tapped Dana Brooke last night?"

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "The Kaitlyn clone from NXT? Really?" When Summer nodded, Alicia chewed her breakfast and then sighed. "Well, you can add another name to the list," she smiled, raising a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice to her lips.

"Not surprised," Summer said with a shrug. "You shoulda seen her last night. You left the bar early. She was all over him."

"And now she's been under him too," Alicia concluded. "I hope she's not expecting more 'cause that's how far she's gonna get with him."

Sitting between the two Divas, Jaida took her time sipping her orange juice, refusing to partake in the discussion. Inwardly she wished they didn't talk so much about the man in question. It was common knowledge that both ladies had given in to the charms of the Samoan powerhouse, but neither knew that the seamstress, only a week ago, had also done the same. And if she had her way, they would never know about it. She had no interest in being dragged into lewd conversations and comparing sexual notes about him all the time. "So what are y'all doing for Valentine's Day next week?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Nothing," Alicia said grumpily, still smarting from her recent break-up with Wade Barrett. Jaida winced at her own insensitivity.

"We could room together," suggested Summer, "Watch shitty chick flicks and eat Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream."

Alicia laughed. "Sounds utterly pathetic, but I'm down for that." She then looked over at Jaida texting on her phone. "What about you Jay? What are you up to next week?"

Summer said, "Probably hooking up with that hunky guy she's been talking to all week. Your ex, right Jaida?"

And then there was _that_.

Alicia sat up straighter, looking back forth between the two women eagerly for the fresh gossip. "Ex? What ex?"

Summer faced Alicia to fill her in. "His name's Lincoln, and he's coming over today to pick her up and take her out on a date. That's why she's not eating anything."

Jaida shook her head, glancing out the massive glass window of the restaurant. "You need to quit bein' so damn nosy." She looked back inside to see Roman walking in, accompanied by former Funkadactyl Cameron, and her train of thought was temporarily derailed. "And it's not a date. We haven't seen each other in a long time. He's in town so we decided we're gonna catch up, that's all."

"Can I see a picture?" Alicia asked, and Jaida passed her phone to her. "Holy shit, he's hot! Why do you keep all this juicy shit from us, Jay? I thought we were friends," she whined. "What else are you hiding, huh?"

_Oh, you don't wanna know._ Taking another glance at her phone, Jaida rose to her feet and picked up her bag. "I gotta go, guys. I'll be back in an hour, two tops. Y'all don't need me, right?"

"He's here already? Aren't you gonna introduce us?" asked Alicia.

Jaida scrunched up her nose. "Hell no. I'm not bringing him near any of you," she said, pointing an orange fingernail at both of them.

Alicia shook her head. "Fine, be selfish. Get one in for us though."

"Ain't nothin' to get in. We're friends."

"For now you are," said Summer, hugging her goodbye. "Don't be too long, we've got Main Event and SmackDown tonight."

Jaida made her way out of the restaurant, walking past Roman and Cameron's table like they weren't there. Ever since their little tryst, the seamstress was doing everything in her power to keep away from Roman. It was easy to pass it off as her continued hatred for him since most of the roster already knew the two were constantly at loggerheads. But if the sexual tension was meant to dissipate after their night together, it hadn't gotten the memo yet because if anything it seemed to get even worse for Jaida. She had her game face down pat in public, but behind closed doors was a different scenario. She couldn't get him or the amazing sex they had out of her mind _or_ her dreams; sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night sweating and, to her horror, her hand between her legs. The man himself wasn't making things any easier. The backbiting hadn't stopped, but his remarks were more innuendo-laden and the look in his grey eyes was more loaded than usual. She hadn't forgotten about him wanting her to stay the night. To her knowledge, none of the girls he fucked slept over. Jaida could only chalk it down to his vulnerable state of mind at the time. If she hadn't been the one to show up at his door, it would have been someone else and he would have told her the same thing. He'd probably said that to Cameron and now there she was by his side. He'd moved on to the next one so it was time she moved on too.

Outside the restaurant she looked for an approaching vehicle, as was said in the text message, and rolled her eyes with a huge smile when a black stretch limousine pulled up in front of her. Only one person she ever knew was capable of such a thing. The back door opened for her and she shook her head with a grin.

"Some things never change," she muttered. She climbed into the limo, unaware of the narrowed pair of grey eyes that had watched everything from inside the restaurant.

* * *

"You look different," Jaida observed as she ate her chicken salad. The handsome man across the table from her did look different. His head was shaven and he had this five o'clock shadow thing going on that looked really good. He'd put on a bit of lean muscle, filling the black business suit he was wearing very well and further accentuating his good looks.

Lincoln flashed her a familiar thousand-watt smile as he sipped from his water glass. "In a good way, I hope?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Still stylin' and profilin' I see, with the limo and everything."

"What can I say? Life's been good. And you are still as beautiful as the last time I saw you," said Lincoln.

Jaida smiled at her ex-boyfriend. "You're too kind. It's been a while." She'd missed him and had thought about calling him a number of times. When she saw the email he sent her a couple of days ago, they got to chatting again like they'd never been apart. It turned out he was in town this week, so they agreed to meet today.

"It's been too long, actually. I've missed you constantly badgering me about the horrible sneakers I used to wear to work," Lincoln laughed, though Jaida didn't miss the tinge of longing in his voice as he spoke. He continued before she could make a comment. "And speaking of work, how's it going? WWE, huh? Never imagined you being there."

"I know, right?" Jaida went on to chronicle her interesting several months working for the biggest wrestling promotion in the world, designing and making ring gear for the WWE Divas. It wasn't the glitzy catwalks of Milan and Paris that she always dreamed of, but the squared circle of the WWE was just as huge a global platform to show off her talents. Lincoln listened attentively, as she expected him to. He always was a good listener.

"Wow, that sounds amazing," he said, nodding approvingly. "You're obviously having a blast."

"I am. And what about you, Mr. Chief Marketing Officer? How's it going over at our favorite magazine?

Picking up his cutlery, he focused on a piece of his steak. "No idea. I left."

Jaida's eyes grew wide. "What? When?"

"About two months after you did. I felt terrible about the way the company treated you before you left. It takes two to tango, and it wasn't like any of those hypocrites weren't doing the exact same thing we were doing."

Jaida remembered it like it was yesterday. Only eighteen months ago they were colleagues. She was his secretary at her last job at a world-renowned fashion magazine, and the reason her poker face was as foolproof as it was today. About six months into her job they became romantically involved and it went on for over a year, until a jealous ex-girlfriend of Lincoln's exposed their relationship. It was a humiliating experience to say the least, enough to prompt Jaida to sever all ties with Lincoln after the fallout, then uproot herself from L.A. and migrate to the other side of the country. She needed space and time to regroup and rebound, and it eventually came in the form of the job offer from the WWE.

"So, I handed in my resignation letter and was gone by the summer," Lincoln went on. "I couldn't take it anymore. Plus I got tired of being the son of the owner of the company. It was a crutch I didn't need and it ended up wrecking my chances with the woman I loved," he said, staring intently at Jaida as her eyes softened. "So yeah, I seized that opportunity to move on and do something else with my life. So I got my own business now. It's not a Fortune 500 company, but it's doing great."

"You're your own man now. The ladies must be falling over their feet to get to you, more so now than ever," said Jaida.

Smiling, Lincoln shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm not interested in them."

"Hmm."

Their eyes locked together in an intimate stare. Leaning forwards, Lincoln rested his elbows on the table. "So…who's the lucky guy I have to contend with now? Or maybe not, seeing how gargantuan they all are," he added, chuckling at his little joke.

A certain Samoan flitted through her mind that very moment, and she immediately chastised herself, horrified. "There's no one. Free as a bird," she answered.

"I guess that's good for me, right?" He looked right into her eyes, and Jaida knew that look anywhere. Swallowing, she shook her head. "Linc-"

Reaching across the table, he took her hand in his own. "I've missed you, Jay-Jay. I think about you every day, and I wish things didn't end the way they did," he said. "I want to start over with you as friends. I know it's too soon for anything more, but I'd really like to have you back in my life." He kissed the back of her hand. "So what do you say? Is that okay?"

Jaida still cared about Lincoln. In their time together they had developed a strong connection, physically and emotionally. Having not heard from him since leaving her old job and being so busy with the WWE slowly diminished that connection. A lot had changed between them, but starting again as friends didn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe eventually, they could grow to become something more again.

"Okay."

More importantly, maybe it could help her forget about _him_.

* * *

_Looking around the vast Catering area, Roman's gaze fell upon the entryway, where a young dark-skinned woman strolled in arm-in-arm with Natalya. "Who's the girl? Been seein' her around lately," he asked Seth next to him._

_Seth looked up, and then looked back down at his phone._ _"Jaida. Sandra's new assistant," he answered, "Heard she came in from one of those chick magazines. The girls have been raving about her sewing skills or something."_

_So she was a seamstress. It didn't really surprise the Pensacola native. One could tell she was fashion-forward with the way she dressed, though there was an effortlessness about her style that he liked. She wore a baggy monochrome chiffon blouse with a short black pencil skirt and ankle strap heels, a maroon bowler hat perched on her head. He could tell that she had a cute little body; perfect for twisting into various raunchy positions..._

"_She's a cool chick," Dean spoke up, biting into a chicken leg. "Seems a little high-maintenance though. Like, buy her fake designer shit and she'll call you out."_

"_Sounds like every other broad in this joint. She'll fit right in," Seth laughed, saw the look on Roman's face, and groaned. "Oh God…dude."_

_Roman was still looking at the woman, but an eyebrow was raised for his Shield brother's benefit. "What?"_

"_I see that fuckin' look in your eye, man. You're makin' a play for her already."_

"_And?"_

"_Do you always have to nail every woman that passes through this company?"_

"_Hey, they come to me. Who am I to deny them?"_

"_One of these days one of 'em will kick you in the balls, or break your finger when you grope them. I guarantee it."_

_The trio finished up their breakfast and then went their separate ways. With nothing to do for another hour, Roman decided to search for the newbie, wanting an up-close look for himself. Who knew? Perhaps it could be the start of a beautiful…friendship…between them._

_He found her backstage outside the Divas' locker room reading a magazine. A cocky smile tugged his lips. "Hi."_

_She looked up, and Roman was instantly drawn to her eyes; wide and almond-shaped with a mix of green and grey that he had never seen before. Her pretty face was contorted into a frown._

_He extended his hand. "I don't think we've met. I'm Roman."_

_She glanced down at the outstretched hand. A second or two passed before she put her hand in his for a quick handshake. "Jaida," she said coolly before returning to her reading._

_Roman quietly blew out a breath. They always tried to put up a front, only for their resolve to crumble soon afterwards. She would be no different. "Jaida. Beautiful name." He leaned against the table next to her. "So how you doin'?"_

"_Good," she replied uninterestedly._

"_May I ask why a pretty lady like yourself is sitting all alone?"_

_Jaida shrugged. "I don't know," she said, refusing to look at him. "Definitely not to listen to cheesy one-liners like the ones you're about to throw my way."_

"_Cheesy one-liners? Come on."_

"_Yeah. The other day I saw you chatting up one of the girls while she dreamily twirled her hair in her finger," said Jaida. "If you expect the same from me, sorry to disappoint. I'm not very good at playing the dumb floozy."_

_Roman had an amused look on his face. "I think we're starting off on the wrong foot."_

"_No, I'm perfectly fine where we've started. Shouldn't you be off somewhere keeping your little girlfriends in check or something?"_

"_I don't have a girlfriend, sweet pea. I'm free as a bird."_

"_It's Jaida, not sweet pea," she snapped._

"_I kinda like sweet pea. Suits you. So if that's what I want to call you, that's what I'ma call you."_

"_Because you always get what you want, don't you?" Finally, she turned to face him, a look of annoyance on her face._

_Roman stared at this mouthy little woman, growing annoyed himself. No woman had ever talked to him this way before. Ever. "Hey, I'm trying to be nice here. There's a lot of ladies, and I mean _a lot_," he bit back, "that are dying to be in your place right now, getting all this attention I'm giving you."_

"_Then go find them and leave me alone."_

"_Why all this hostility, sweet pea?" Roman said, unwilling to give up just yet. "I mean, we're going to be working together; we might as well take this time to get to know each other, ya know?"_

_Jaida rolled her eyes. "I think I know you just fine, Reigns. But thanks for the offer."_

"_So you _do_ know my name."_

"_I don't have a choice. You and your buddies seem to be the shit around here. Though I don't see why," she said, giving him a disapproving look up and down._

_"You got quite the mouth on you, sweet pea," Roman said, moving closer. Putting an arm around her hip, his voice dropped an octave. "How 'bout you show me what else that pretty little mouth can do later tonight?"_

_Her eyes widened in disbelief. Then, she did something he never in a million years expected her to do. She grabbed the hand on her hip and twisted the index finger, causing him to yelp in pain._

"_Oww! What the fuck!" he cried, shocked._

"_My name is Jaida. I don't want your so-called attention, so unless you got problems with your ring gear I suggest you stay the hell away from me," she warned. With that she stormed away, her high heels clicking angrily on the concrete._

_Wiggling his finger gingerly, Roman narrowed his eyes at her retreating form. "Crazy bitch," he murmured angrily. She had another thing coming if she thought he was going to leave her alone. She hadn't seen the last of him, not by a long shot._

_As pissed off as she had made him, he was also very much aware of how much this little altercation had aroused him._

Roman was used to having Jaida Leonard on the brain most of the time; thinking up new ways in which to get on her nerves and generally make her life miserable. Fucking her was also somewhere on his to-do list, and he figured that once he did that, she would lose her appeal. But he _had_ fucked her, more than a week ago, and since then all he could fucking think about was _her_.

Her poker face impressed the hell out of him though. She was damn smooth about it too. Other girls would have acted out, hunting him down demanding answers or casting pathetic lovesick glances from a distance. Nothing from her. Even when he stoked the fire by dropping obvious hints or parading another girl on his arm, she completely ignored him, and it was starting to aggravate him. He preferred it when they were constantly fighting. He knew something was _very_ wrong with him when he saw her drive away in that limo with that guy in the back seat earlier this morning and his chest felt clogged. A tingling sensation settled in his stomach every time he thought about her or looked at her, as opposed to his groin. That wasn't a good thing. Tingling sensations belonged in his dick, not in his stomach or his chest or anywhere else.

This was all her fault. Why did she have to be so goddamn irresistible?

Turning a corner, he came to an abrupt stop and rolled his eyes. _Speak of the damn devil._

At the end of the hallway, Jaida stood by her sewing station, engaged in friendly conversation with Naomi. Keeping himself hidden from their view, he took the chance to observe the seamstress. Dressed in a sleeveless yellow crop top, a high-waist A-line skirt and black wedges, her curled hair framing her face and shoulders, she looked like a doll. Naomi then waved and continued down the other end of the hallway while Jaida disappeared round a corner. Looking around to ensure he wasn't being watched, Roman followed her. This was crazy. He'd banged her. He'd gotten what he wanted; he had no clue why he still craved her attention but here he was, scurrying after her like a big-ass rat.

He found the seamstress searching for something in a closet, that backside he fantasized about in his downtime poking out, causing his tongue to dart out over his lips. Quietly, he came up behind her and placed both hands on her hips.

She jumped and shrieked, spinning around. "Jesus, Reigns! You fuckin' scared me!"

"Sorry." The stupid little grin on his face indicated that he was anything but.

Rolling her eyes, Jaida subtly stepped back from him. "Did you want something?"

"You know the answer to that, sweet pea," he replied. "I was wondering earlier; do you get fancy limos to come pick you up in every town we're in? You gotta hook me up with that shit."

Laughing, she placed a bunch of folded clothes on top of the equipment crate. "And here I thought you couldn't detach your face from some trick's pussy long enough to see what's goin' on around you," she said.

"Funny. So who was he?"

Jaida met his eyes with a smirk. "Why? Is someone jealous?" She threw the word out there to see what his reaction would be.

Roman snorted derisively. "You wish."

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Jaida leaned against the equipment crate and crossed her arms. "He and I used to work together."

"And let me guess, y'all hooked up." Her prolonged silence and averted gaze told him much more than he expected. "Oh, you _dated_. Interesting," he sang. "You gotta thing for your co-workers huh?"

Jaida scoffed. "I do not have a thing for my co-workers. And just 'cause _we_ fucked one time doesn't automatically mean I have a thing for you," she said, unable to keep the agitation out of her voice. "And who are you to talk about co-workers when you're the one fucking half the girls on the damn roster? I see Cameron's the latest victim. Go find your new girlfriend why don't you?"

"She's not my girlfriend. And if I wanted to see her I'd be where she is right now." Slowly, he maneuvered her out of public view and then backed her up against the equipment crate, placing his hands back on her hips. Jaida's eyes widened. "Reigns, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"You can't! And someone could see us!" she hissed, glancing over her shoulder cautiously.

"And? What's wrong with that?"

The seamstress glared at him. "The whole world don't need to know you've sank your claws into me."

"Ain't the only thing I've sank into you, is it sweet pea?" he whispered with a devious smirk. He loomed over her, his big body surrounding her and invading her space. Being so close to him was both making her uncomfortable and turning her on, and she wasn't sure which emotion too choose. She wanted to push him away, and at the same time she wanted him so badly she could taste it. Avoiding his eyes, she said, "You've already fucked me, Reigns. What more could you possibly want from me?"

Roman caught her chin, gently tilting it up so that their eyes met again. "I told you I'd have you again, and I always make good on my promises. You gonna pretend you don't want that too? Huh? You wanna act like you don't think about the night we shared? Because I know you do."

Without warning, he lifted her up and sat her on top of the equipment crate, wedging his body between her legs. He pressed himself against her, both hissing as their crotches bumped together. His nose dipped into her hair, inhaling its appealing scent. Reflexively Jaida put her hands on his chest, but not to push him away. She felt the firmness of muscle, the heat exuding from his olive skin. "Reigns…" she drawled.

"I remember everything clearly, baby girl," Roman said in her ear. "Your hot breath on my neck, your tongue in my mouth; the way you moaned my name over and over as your tight-as-fuck pussy clenched my dick…I get fuckin' hard every time I think about it." He ran a hand up her bare thigh, a small smile forming when she shivered in response. "Wonder if that man of yours makes you feel like this," he mused, his gruff voice even huskier, his teeth nibbling her earlobe. "If his touch makes you shiver the way mine does."

Jaida had forgotten how to breathe. Visions of their night of passion sparked wildly in her mind, which was now hazy from the kisses Roman was trailing up the left side of her neck. His hand boldly made its way into her crop top_, _leaving goose bumps on her skin in its wake. As he placed his palm over her right breast and squeezed, a moan she couldn't control escaped her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used her leg strength to draw him closer, weaving her fingers through his hair. He continued to suckle her neck, the spiky hairs of his goatee tickling her skin. His hand slipped inside her skirt to cup her mound, rubbing her through her dampened panties. "Wow sweet pea. All this wet pussy for me?" he asked.

Before she could conjure up any coherent words to respond, he slipped two fingers inside her and stroked her wet core. She rewarded him with a long moan and eyes that fluttered shut. He plunged his fingers deeper, brushing the pad of his thumb over her clit, and she squirmed in a very satisfying way. He kept at it, relishing the sounds of her heavy breathing, then pulled his fingers out, pleased at the way she whimpered in protest. With a smirk, he pushed back in, curling his fingers inside her.

"Shit, Roman…" It was pleasure overload for Jaida. Her forehead rested on his shoulder, clutching his massive biceps to support her weakening frame. Her entire body was on fire and tingling from head to toe. His mouth found hers the instant she lifted her head. They kissed fervently, the sound of their lips meeting and parting filling the heated silence. He drew her tongue into his mouth, sucking hard on it until she was moaning and rolling her hips against his hand. She was helpless, only cognizant of her raging need for him. The outline of his arousal pressed insistently against her inner thigh. She let herself luxuriate in his touch, enjoying the boldness of it, the intimacy, the sensuality of him confidently exploring her body.

The shrill, off-putting sound of her cell phone ringing permeated through the thick haze of passion. Jaida was more than willing to ignore it, but a few more insistent rings forced her to draw back from Roman. On the equipment crate, Lincoln's name lit up her phone screen. Pushing off the crate and landing on her feet, she picked up the device. "Gotta take this," she muttered dazedly, a hint of an apology in her green eyes as she looked at Roman.

Roman cleared his throat. "Whatever." He took a step back and adjusted himself in his pants, wondering where this feeling of disappointment was coming from. As he turned to leave, he felt her grab his arm.

"Lipstick," she mouthed. With her phone at her ear, she lifted her other hand and slowly wiped the smear of red lipstick from his lower lip with her thumb. The action was a bit more intimate than it should have been, and the fire that lit up the Pensacola native's eyes at the contact left Jaida more turned on than she already was. Forcing herself away from him to talk to Lincoln, one thought ran through her mind.

_Boy, am I in big trouble._

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

"Jaida! Presents for you!"

At the sound of Nikki Bella's voice, Jaida turned around, her perfectly manicured eyebrows coming together in confusion, and it took her a few seconds to register the items in Nikki's toned arms; a sizable bouquet of red roses wrapped in green paper, and a large box of chocolates. "For me?" she said. She wasn't expecting any gifts.

"Yeah, and guess who sent them. Starts with an L, ends with an N," the Bella twin said, wiggling her eyebrows at the seamstress.

Unable to suppress a smile, Jaida reached for the bouquet, scooping it out of Nikki's hands and bringing it close to her face to inhale their scent. "Oh wow. They're beautiful," she said.

"I know right?" Nikki agreed, reading the card that came with it. "My darling Jaida, so happy to have you back in my life. Thinking of you now and always. Love, Linc." She sighed dramatically. "Honey, you are so lucky I'm with John. I'da found a way to steal that hunk from right under your nose."

"I don't doubt that for a second," Jaida chuckled, touching one of the roses, feeling its velvety softness beneath her fingertips. At the thought of Lincoln, she felt a pleasurable tingle within her. Things were going well between them. They weren't officially dating, but it was heading in that direction. Recently they kissed for the first time in over a year, and while it was as nice as she last remembered, it didn't quite compare to that of a certain long-haired, tattooed individual. Yeah. Him. She still couldn't get him out of her head, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

The hairs on her arm suddenly stood on end, and she felt the sensation of being watched. Glancing up, she found Roman's gaze on her. Of course. He was a number of feet away but she could still see his face clearly. His expression was unreadable, making her wonder what was going through his head at that moment. They were back to ignoring each other, right after their make-out session the night of the tapings. She thought she had him figured out but she found him more befuddling than ever.

Jaida remembered the first time she laid eyes on him, all those months ago. She'd gotten lost in the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit and stumbled upon him in a deserted hallway, making out with some girl, who she now knew was Eva Marie. The two were clearly on the way towards more explicit activity so she'd quietly gone the other way unseen. In retrospect, she wasn't very pleased that she was now lumped together with the redhead as one of his probably many backstage frolics. Only hours later he was flirting with one of the girls from NXT, Sasha if she remembered correctly, the aspiring Diva twirling her finger in her hair as she stared adoringly at him. Jaida knew what he was all about from then on. He was a guy that evidently got what, or _who_ he wanted whenever he wanted, and she wanted no part of it. She'd lashed out at him when he hit on her, but deep down she knew that sooner or later they would cross paths in more ways than one, and she was right. She finally understood the hype though, and she was coming to terms with the fact that she may like him a little more than the boundaries of mere physical attraction permitted. But she knew better than to let her feelings cloud her judgment and dive into something she could not get out of. She knew what she was like. If she slept with him again she would fall, just like she'd fallen for Lincoln. And unlike Lincoln, there was no certainty that the feeling would be mutual with Roman. After all, what made her so special that she was the one, of all the women he'd been with, he would change his habits for?

This was not a fairytale. Life did not work that way and she didn't feel like waiting around crossing her fingers and hoping that it did. So yeah, distancing themselves from each other was for the best. Now she had to figure out how to distance herself from him mentally.

* * *

After a long evening, Jaida was relaxing on her bed in the hotel room she shared with Summer, biting into a piece of Lincoln's truffles and listening to her R&amp;B playlist on Pandora when there was a knock on the door. A hotel employee stood outside, holding a long rectangular box sealed with a thin red bow. "I have a delivery for Miss Leonard?"

Jaida was pleasantly surprised as she took it from him. "Thanks."

"No problem, ma'am. Happy Valentine's."

She said the same to him and shut the door. She scanned the box for a moment, a smile on her face as she pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. Nestled inside was a long, single-stem red rose. She took it out and inhaled it. Aw, he was so sweet. Taking her phone, she dialed up his number, grinning giddily.

"Hey. Was just thinking about you."

"As I you," Jaida said, making her voice as seductive as possible. "Someone's been generous today."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh huh. Flowers and candy in the morning, a single rose this evening…you're spoiling me, Linc."

Lincoln chuckled. "Trust me darling, I'd like nothing more than to take credit for something that's made you so happy," he said, "but not this time. The rose didn't come from me."

It was like a record had scratched in her head, bringing everything to a screeching halt. "Wait, you didn't send this?"

"No babe. Looks like you got a secret admirer. I'm not surprised, beautiful girl like you…"

Lincoln was still talking, but Jaida could no longer hear him. Her heart was pounding wildly, slamming against her ribs. Lincoln hadn't sent her the rose_. _And if it wasn't Lincoln…

And then she saw it. A small white card inside the box. Jaida picked it up and flipped it open, her eyes growing wide when she read the words written inside.

_Happy Valentine's Day Sweet Pea._

An unpleasant foreign sensation began to envelope her, making her lightheaded, but Jaida fought it off so she could refocus on Lincoln, hoping, _praying_, that her voice didn't betray her true sentiments. "Oh, uh, guess what? I just found the little note that came with the box. Turns out the rose is for Summer. I found it on on my bed so I assumed...My bad." She forced a giggle, trying to sound embarrassed. "I better put this back then."

"You sound disappointed," said Lincoln. "If you want I could send you another bouquet."

Jaida forced a smile into her voice. "Oh no, that's okay. You've done more than enough for me." She feigned a loud yawn, desperate to get out of this awkward situation. "I should go to bed. I have an important meeting tomorrow."

"I'll let you go. I got some work to finish up myself." He paused. "I miss you."

She could tell there was something else he wanted to say. "Miss you too. Goodnight."

As soon as she hung up, she lunged for the hotel room phone on her nightstand and with trembling hands dialed a room number. A familiar deep timbre resounded from the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing sending me flowers, Reigns?" Jaida hissed into the phone. "Are you kidding me?"

Roman's voice danced with amusement. "Is that your version of a thank you, sweet pea?"

"No jackass! What are you playing at? If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny."

"You are one ungrateful broad, you know that?"

Jaida frowned. "And you are an ass. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Every day, beautiful. Now where's my thank you? I'm waiting."

Rolling her eyes with a heavy sigh, she relented, forcing herself to calm down. "Thank you for the rose. It's beautiful," she said. "Happy?"

"Very."

Silence fell between the two of them for a long moment. "What'cha doin' right now?" Roman finally said, his voice softer.

A warm smile crossed her features. "Nothing. I'm in my room. Summer went off with Fandango I think, so I'm all alone tonight."

"Yeah, I saw them. _You_ sound like you're having fun."

"Come over," she blurted out.

Again, it went quiet, and Jaida immediately regretted opening her mouth.

"Boyfriend ain't around to tuck you in?" Roman taunted, and the teasing rumble of his baritone voice sent embarrassment through her. "You know what, forget I said anything," she mumbled.

"Make up your mind, woman," Roman chuckled. "You want me to come over or not?"

Jaida chewed her bottom lip. This was wrong. So wrong. And yet it was all she wanted. "Yeah."

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes. Wear something pretty so I can take it off of you." And he hung up without another word. Jaida stared at the phone before slowly replacing it on the receiver. Oh boy. There was no turning back now. She might as well get dressed. Or rather, _un_dressed.

When the door opened, Roman sucked in a breath. She was dressed in a thigh-length satin red robe, concealing her curvy frame, and her wavy hair cascaded down over her shoulders. Lust and desire pumped in the Samoan's blood. He thought a lot of women were hot, but Jaida was a thing of beauty all to herself. Holding up a bottle of Rosé and two glass flutes, he said, "I brought champagne. Hotel provided a complimentary bottle to all the Superstars." He smiled as he looked her over once more, noticing her hardened nipples through the thin material of the robe, and he suspected it was all she was wearing. "You look smokin', doll."

So did he, even in a simple grey tank top and black sweatpants. His smoldering gaze brought a blush to her cheeks. Fuck, he was sexy. "Thanks. So do you," she said. "So who else did you send roses to today? Must've spent a lot of money trying to cater to all of your women."

"I sent roses to two people today, one of them being my mother." Setting the champagne and the glasses on a nearby table, Roman advanced towards her, set his hands on her backside and gently pulled her to him. Oh yeah, she was naked. "You can figure out for yourself who the other person is."

And she didn't know how to feel about that. But with his deep, husky tone and that 'I'ma sex you so good' expression on his gorgeous face, the only thing she wanted to feel right now was that big dick of his inside her. As Roman's lips met hers in a string of small, fleeting kisses, desire and something else she couldn't place shot through her veins. Throwing caution to the wind, she pushed her mouth against his and took control by holding the back of his neck and exploring his mouth with her tongue. She smiled when he groaned in response, and his hands snaked around her butt and thighs to lift her up into his arms. She thought it was so hot how easily he did that. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, Jaida returned every one of his heady kisses. They stood in the middle of the room making out for several minutes, sucking on lips and tongues, savoring the taste of each other.

Roman blindly staggered over to her bed without breaking their kiss. He sat up against the headboard, taking off his tank top before pulling her back to him. Jaida's fingers raked through his ponytail, setting his hair loose while he fondled her breasts through her robe. His touch seemed to burn through the thin material to her skin, heat instantly flooding through her body. She began to grind her ass into his crotch slowly, feeling him harden against her. With another lustful growl Roman took her hair in one large fist and tugged back, exposing the tender skin of her throat. She inhaled sharply as he attacked the sensitive spot, his mouth hot and damp on her flesh. With each kiss, he exposed more of her smooth skin, opening up the robe inch by inch until it slipped over her shoulders and down her arms. His fingers traced the blue rose tattoo on her breast. "Your tattoo's hot," he observed.

"Thanks. Got it a while ago, it…ah!" Jaida gasped as he buried his face in her breasts and sucked, licked and bit, his long fingers brushing up and down her spine. Jaida swore softly and tipped her head back, welcoming the sensations he invoked within her.

As Roman pulled back, she caught sight of the open box of chocolates on the nightstand. She glanced at Roman and then back at the box, smiling as a delicious idea popped up in her head. "Lay back," she instructed.

Casting her a questioning look, Roman did as she asked, and Jaida relieved him of the rest of his clothes and mounted him. Picking out a few pieces of chocolate, she squished them together between her hands and then offered her index finger to him. Roman took the digit in his mouth and sucked slowly, never taking his eyes off her face, and his darkened gaze sent shivers down her spine. Her palms smoothed over his upper body, spreading chocolate over him like paint on a canvas, and she swirled her tongue over his heart, while Roman looked on hungrily. "Nice. I like where your head's at, baby girl," he grunted, rubbing her back lazily.

"I knew you would." She licked along his body, placing wet kisses on his stomach, accompanied by slow, deliberate strokes of her tongue. She heard his hiss of pleasure when she dipped it into his navel. "Mm babe, you taste so good," she said, tracing his abs with the chocolate and licking it off.

Roman was fixated on her every move, his lips parted and his breathing labored as she made her way further down, her seductive tongue causing goosebumps to break out all over his skin. Jaida paused at the scar from his surgery a few months ago. Looking at him, she placed a gentle kiss on the scar, and the unexpected gesture sparked a ripple of affection through him. Jaida moved down to his cock, which stood proudly at attention. Her tongue swished briefly over her lips as she stared at it, then squeezing some more chocolate onto her hand, she closed her fist around him, slowly stroking up and down, smearing chocolate from the base up to the plum-shaped tip. Roman moaned his approval at her touch. Jaida captured the length between her lips, her sigh vibrating against his most sensitive skin. Roman caressed her hair, pushing it back from her face. "How does my dick taste, sweet pea?" he asked.

"It tastes great baby," she answered before engulfing him again, his girth stretching her mouth.

"Mmm. That's right beautiful, suck my dick." His voice was a gasping whisper as she ate the chocolate off his penis, sparing no inch of him. The flat of her hot tongue gave long strokes along his shaft and balls, her lips sliding and pulling along his coated erection. "Fuck, that feels so good," Roman groaned, tightening his grip on her hair. She held his gaze throughout, and even the way she looked at him turned him on.

Jaida continued her ministrations for several seconds, sucking, tonguing and stroking him. Then, without warning, she took him all the way in the back of her throat. The sensation that surged through him caused his hips to buck off the bed instinctively. "Jesus, Jay…wow." His head fell back, mouth open and panting with pleasure. Damn, she was good. The way the tip of his length kept hitting the back of her throat, the way her hands massaged his balls nearly tipped him over the edge. She started to suck him harder and faster, and he knew if she carried on he was going to explode. He grabbed her shoulders roughly, and with one twist of his body, she was the one on her back while he loomed over her.

"My turn," he announced, smirking at the challenging expression on her green eyes as she was aware of how worked up she had made him. He would wipe away that smug look soon enough. Taking a piece of chocolate of his own, he surveyed her thoughtfully. "Now where do I start?" he mused.

She gathered her hair up and pointed at her neck. "Here."

Smiling, Roman rubbed the chocolate over the spot and sucked on the sensitive skin. He expected her satisfied sigh and got it. He cupped her bare breasts and lathered both with chocolate, paying particular attention to her tattoo. Jaida bit back a moan as he leaned down to slowly lick the treat off her twin mounds. He liked her tits; they were soft and supple and fit into his hands very nicely. He took his time, smiling at the way her breath hitched each time his teeth pulled her hardened nipples. He licked down her stomach, her thighs, her legs and toes, slurping and sucking the chocolate off her skin. He returned to the juncture between her legs and smirked at how wet she already was. He slipped a clean finger inside her before withdrawing it and putting it in his mouth. "Best taste of the bunch," he remarked, then he put his mouth fully over her folds, sliding two fingers into her at the same time.

With her chocolate-covered hands caressing her breasts, Jaida's heavy breathing intensified as his mouth pressed further into her pussy. She reflexively rolled her hips, grinding against his face, but Roman abruptly shoved her hips back down to the bed. Pushing her leg back, he thrust his tongue faster inside her. A loud, guttural groan escaped Jaida as hot pleasure surged through her system. The feeling of his tongue and fingers relentlessly stroking her all at the same time was driving her insane.

Having his fill of her feminine essence for now, Roman met her face to face once more, extending his fingers to her. Both moaned softly as she sucked each of them clean. From there, Jaida pulled him down and crashed her lips to his. There was something extremely erotic about the way their nude bodies were streaked with confectionery and writhing against each other. Their tongues tangled together hungrily, and Jaida couldn't get enough of the chocolate flavor mixed with his natural taste. She wanted…no, _needed_, more of it, more of him.

Roman himself had reached his breaking point. Reaching for the condom he'd brought along, he sheathed himself in record time. Laying Jaida on her side, he sidled up behind her in a spooning position, then hooked his arm under her knee and lifted it high. They both moaned as she slid him slowly inside her. She was so hot, so wet and ready for him.

"Take me," Jaida ordered, pushing her hips back against Roman. The wait was becoming unbearable. "I need you, Roman. Fuck me."

He didn't need telling twice. He drove his dick hard into her and reveled in her scream, which quickly became a groan of pleasure as he started moving in and out of her. He pulled her tightly against his chest and muffled her moans with hot, wet kisses, as she reached up to tangle her fingers in his long locks. Her breasts were at his hand's mercy, molding and massaging, plucking the hardened nubs of her nipples. His thrusts were deep and commanding; her moans were throaty and orgasm-inducing. Roman lifted Jaida's leg higher, and as he thrust they both groaned at how much deeper he was now. He slowed down, going in and out of her in a tortuously measured tempo, savoring her heat and moist warmth. Jaida moaned loudly, overwhelmed by the dizzying sensations. "Fuck, Roman…yes, just like that, oh _fuck_…"

"Such a tight little pussy, sweet pea," Roman breathed heavily in her ear, accentuating the statement with a single hard thrust that caused her to cry out. "So wet for me." Grabbing her breast, he increased his pace, pistoning deep into her inviting heat.

"Oh _god!_" Jaida threw her head back, moaning noisily as she crept closer and closer to her climax. Roman was hitting every spot she owned with amazing precision. She was vaguely cognizant of his teeth nipping her neck, his fingers sneaking back between her legs, and he stroked and probed her clitoris until she was a whimpering, shaking mess in his arms. Roman watched the pleasure contort her beautiful features, memorized the euphoric look in her breathtaking green eyes, the way her hair clung to her face, the way she groaned his name as she gave in to ecstasy. The Samoan found himself proud to be the one to bring her to this state of bliss.

As Jaida descended down from her high, Roman kissed her softly, moving slowly to ride out her orgasm. He used slow, long strokes, trying to prolong their collective pleasure, but when she reached down to slide her hand up and down his balls, he was gone. Groaning, he hammered into her, desperate for his own release which came quickly. Every muscle in his body tightened as the orgasm seized him, leaving him without the ability of speech or thought. Relaxing against her, he gave her breast a feeble squeeze then let go, flopping onto his back to catch his breath.

On the nightstand, Jaida's message alert beeped. Finding the strength to move, the seamstress picked the phone up, finding a text from Lincoln, bidding her goodnight and that he would dream of her.

From where he lay, Roman could see every word in the message, the little smile on her face. "You like this dude." It was more of a statement than a question, his hand wiping away stray chocolate on the curve of her hip.

Jaida turned towards him, searching his face as she tried to gauge the casual tone of his voice. A few seconds passed, and biting her lip, she nodded.

He brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Fair enough. It got nothin' to do with what _we're_ doing, right?" he asked, a meaningful look in his eyes. He didn't give a shit about Jaida getting together with this Lincoln guy, as long as he got his own special piece of her.

Jaida's eyes narrowed curiously at him. So he wanted this to be a thing now? As much as she should have questioned the wisdom of this decision, she found herself not wanting to, not when this was as incredible as it was. Switching off her phone and putting it away, she ran a hand along his bare chest and pressed her lips to his. "No," she murmured against his mouth. "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, she swung a leg over him and straddled his naked body. Roman stared up at her, a mix of amusement and lust in his grey eyes. "You want more, baby? Can't get enough of my dick?" he smirked.

"Not quite," Jaida stated, a challenging glint in her eyes. "Now let's see what you're _really_ made of."

Roman's smile mirrored her own as he braced his hands on her waist. "Careful what you wish for, sweet pea," he murmured, right before her mouth covered his once again.

Jaida wasn't sure where she and Lincoln were going, but she knew exactly where she and Roman were at. They would indulge in each other, and when the next day rolled around they could pretend like nothing happened. She'd done it before, with Lincoln and in more treacherous circumstances. This wouldn't be a problem for her. She would find a way to make it work.

And with a dick game as stellar as Roman Reigns', she _definitely_ wanted to make it work.

* * *

_**But stuff like that NEVER ends well, does it? Will this be any different?**_

_**Kindly review!**_


End file.
